


The Date

by happilydreamingg



Series: Phar-Mercy [7]
Category: Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: A story about how Pharah and Mercy fall in love.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a loooooooong time since the last time I posted, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy! xoxo M

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" 

Fareeha opened her eyes and reached for her alarm. The beeping stopped and she laid in bed looking at the ceiling remembering the kiss her and Angela shared last night and spoke out loud, 

"What am I doing? I swore that I'd never look for a relationship again.... I'm fine with the flings that I've been having but I don't think I can do that with Angela. What have I gotten myself into? Am I even ready to date someone seriously?... I'm overthinking this... it's just our first date. Who even knows if we'll hit it off..." 

Fareeha sat up on the edge of her bed and looked out of her window and was met by a beautiful sunrise. She wondered if Angela was awake looking at the same sky as her. 

"Incoming hologram call from Ana Amari: Answer or Decline?" 

Angela's eyes slowly opened up and were met by the shinning sun she closed her eyes as her head began to throb. 

"Why is the sun shinning so brightly? Ugh, my head hurts. I over did it with the drinking last night." 

"Incoming hologram call from Ana Amari: Answer or Decline?"

"Answer." 

A hologram of Ana popped up in front of Angela's couch. 

"Good morni- I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Angela looked up and gave Ana a small smile, 

"It's alright, I needed to wake up anyway.." 

Ana gave her a nod and spoke, 

"I just wanted to make sure my daughter didn't seduce you last night. I saw the two of you leaving together." 

Angela's face went crimson. Her cheeks felt really, really hot. 

"Wh-what... No... Sh-She only walked me back to my room..." 

Angela looked away from Ana for a bit because the only one trying to seduce anyone around here was her. She was the one that kissed Fareeha first, told her she liked her and even asked her out on a date. Angela thought to herself, 

'What am I doing? Is that all I want from Fareeha? No.... It's different... I want more...' 

Angela was pulled away from her thoughts by Ana's voice, 

"Well as your commander, I'm letting you know we're having physicals today. It was a spur of the moment thing. I hope you didn't drink too much last night because it's going to be a very grueling physical." 

Angela looked up at Ana with a facial expression that can only be described as her saying 'please have mercy on me'. Ana gave out a small laugh and said her goodbyes to Angela, 

"I shall see you in a couple of hours. Bring your A game. I don't want these young bloods showing us up! Commander Amari, out." 

The call was disconnected and Angela threw herself back into the couch. 

"Great.... I haven't worked out in years... Today will be torture but at least I have a date to look forward too." 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

Fareeha had just finished getting out of the shower and was putting her clothes on when she heard knocking on her door. 

"Hold on." 

She finished getting dressed and headed for the door. She opened it and was met by her mother. 

"Good morning, Fareeha." 

Fareeha gave her mother a small smile, 

"Good morning, mother." 

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you. I just wanted to come by and let you know that we will be having physicals today for all Overwatch personnel. As you are a new member you will be asked to take a physical even if you just took one." 

Fareeha nodded at her mother. 

"What time are we taking the physicals?" 

"Throughout the day but we'll probably finish before 1600, you will be summoned at the time of your physical, rest up until then. See you in a bit sweetie." 

Fareeha smiled at her mother as she left. She closed the door and sat on the couch, turned the television on and waited to be called on. 

Angela got up from the couch and headed for the restroom. She looked in the mirror and let out a sigh knowing the torture she was going to endure soon. She took a shower and got herself dressed with the only work out clothes she had, which consisted of yoga pants, a sports bra, a tank top and some running  shoes. She sat down in her bed grabbing her tablet and looked over the hundreds of emails she had from colleagues all over the world. She looked at them and let out another big sigh. She grabbed her phone and sent out a quick text. 

"Good morning, Fareeha. I can't wait to see you later tonight... xoxo Angela." 

She smiled after she sent the text and proceeded to go to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat but before she could reach the kitchen the room speakers started going off, 

"Incoming call from Winston: Answer or Decline?" 

"Answer." 

"Good morning, Angela." 

"Good morning, Winston." 

"I'm just calling to let you know that it's time for your physical. Head to the barracks and someone should be there waiting for you. You'll be taking it with one of our new recruits show them how its done. Good luck!" 

Angela ended the call and looked at herself in the mirror by the front door before heading out to the barracks. She made her way to her destination in no time as she approached the barracks she saw someone of short statue wearing all pink. She got closer and realized it was Hana Song. 

"Good morning, Dr. Ziegler." 

Hana gave Angela a full smile as she greeted her. 

"Good morning, Hana." Angela returned her smile. Hana spoke, 

"I don't have to work out in the South Korean army, so I'm going to look pitiful today." 

Hana let out a giggle that made Angela smile to herself. She wondered for a moment why she was so jealous of her yesterday. While she was in her thoughts Winston appeared behind the pair. 

“Hello ladies.” 

Hana jumped and said, 

“Oh ... you scared me...” 

While she let out a small nervous giggle. 

“I’m sorry about that. I will be the one to conduct your physicals. Let us start.”

Hana and Angela were huffing in puffing at the end of the physicals. It was a sight to see. Winston was laughing to himself at the sight of them,

“Considering you two have never had to stay in physical shape you both did very well. If only I could take a picture of you two right now.” 

“NOOOOOO!” 

Hana covered her face and ran away, Angela laughed at her reaction before she spoke, 

“Are we done now, Winston?”

Winston smiled at Angela,

“Yes, you two are free to go now. Good job. You both did great.” 

Angela smiled at Winston and Hana before saying her goodbyes and heading back to her room to take a shower. As she was making her way back to her room she was rounding the corner when she bumped into someone.

“Oh, I'm sorry..”

Angela looked up and saw the person she bumped into was Fareeha.

“No, it was my mistake. I'm sorry..”

Fareeha spoke as soon as she noticed Angela. Fareeha spoke again,

“Did you just finish with your physical?”

Angela's eyes widened a bit when she realized she wasn't looking her best in front of Fareeha.

“Oh... Yes... Hana and I just finished our pysicals.”

Fareeha smiled before she spoke, 

“I'm sure you both did well. I'm headed there now since its my turn now. I have to go but I can't wait to see you later tonight.” 

Fareeha smiled at Angela before making her way to Winston. Angela headed to her room with a big smile on her face after hearing Fareeha say those words to her. 

"Fareeha!"

Ana smiled as she greeted her daughter with Winston. Fareeha greeted her mother and Winston with a smile in return. Winston explained the physical and with no wasted time Fareeha started and passed her physical with flying colors. 

"You did the best out of all the agents. Good job. I'm glad to have someone like you joining us."

Fareeha gave Winston a smile before looking at her watch and seeing the time. 1500. That gave her 4 hours to get ready for her date with Angela. 

"If that's all... I do have to go, I have something to get ready for." 

Winston smiled at her before he dismissed her. Fareeha made her way to her room when she opened the door she looked at the mirror hanging by her front door and noticed how rough she looked,

"Oh God... I was walking around looking like this?"

She laughed at her own reflection before heading to the shower.

Angela had been out of the shower for about an hour now and she was having the biggest dilemma of her life,

"What should I wear???"

Angela was pacing back and forth in front of her bed looking at three different outfit choices she had picked out before getting into the shower. She looked at time on her phone, 1600. She sighed, she only had 3 hours to get ready. She looked over the outfits she picked out. The first outfit was a white dress with a slit down her thigh and red high heels. The second outfit was a one shoulder grey dress that went to the ankles paired with grey high heels. The third outfit was a short red dress with an open back paired with black high heels. She looked over each outfit and decided on the red dress. She got dressed and started to fix her hair and do her make up.

1600, Fareeha had been laying in bed for a while since she got out of the shower, she was tired from the physical. 

"I think I tried too hard today trying to impress my mom and Winston." 

She laid in bed for a while longer before getting up and heading for her closet. She opened the door and looked around to see what she was going to wear. She put on a matching red bra and panties set before deciding on a white long sleeve button up, black high waisted skinny slacks and red dress shoes. She looked in the mirror and nodded at herself before going to the restroom to do her hair and make up. She dried her hair, combed it and styled it the way she always had. She put a bit of make up on and gave herself a smokey eye look which made her hazel eyes pop out more than usual. She gave herself a smile before looking at her watch again, 1730. She was getting nervous now that the time for the date was getting closer. She grabbed her phone and opened Angela's contact to send a text,

"Do you want me to meet you at your room or do you want to meet at the front of the compound to head out for our date?" 

Angela had just finished fixing her hair when the speakers in her room went off because of a notification, 

"Text message from Fareeha Amari: "Do you want me to meet you at your room or do you want to meet at the front of the compound to head out for our date? Reply or Ignore?" 

Angela smiled before replying to the text,

"Reply. If it isn't too much of a bother would you mind picking me up from my room, I'd like for us to walk together to the car. Send."

Fareeha was sitting on her couch waiting for a response when her phone lit up she read the text and replied, 

'If it involves you it's never a bother. Of course, I can pick you up from your room. Tell me when you're ready and I'll head on over :)'

Angela's speakers read Fareeha's message to her and she smiled at the end when the speakers read out "smiley face". She replied fairly quickly,

'I actually finished getting ready a bit sooner than expected if you want to make your way over here now. We can always be early to our reservation.'

Fareeha read Angela's text and stood up from the couch grabbing her leather jacket on her way out the door. She was walking down the halls to Angela's room when someone called out her name, 

"Captain Amari!"

She turned around and saw Horus, her childhood friend and comrade, waving at her and almost falling over because he didn't keep his balance with his crutches. Fareeha smiled at him before walking closer to him to greet him properly. She gave him a hug before speaking,

"You look well Horus. I'm glad you've been recovering well." 

Horus smiled at Fareeha before speaking, 

"Yeah both my right leg and arm are all healed up just my left leg is still healing. I got an infection so it's been slowly healing almost ready to go into the field with you."

Fareeha shook her head as she smiled at him,

"Your sense of duty never waivers. A true soldier. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting up a bit more?"

Horus smiled at Fareeha since he just noticed how dolled up she was. He gave her a sly grin before speaking,

"I'm just getting a bit of exercise.... what I want to know is where are you going all dolled up??" 

Fareeha felt her face get a little hot,

"I... uh.... I have a date tonight."

Horus grabbed his chest in an exaggerated manner before speaking,

"NO! MY FAREEHA HAS A DATE?!?!?!?!" 

Fareeha gave him a weak smile. Horus noticed the change in her facial expression and spoke a bit more serious,

"It's nice to see you getting back out there after... you know who... I'm glad you are dating again and not just sleeping around.. not that there's anything wrong with that. I'm glad someone caught your attention enough to get rewarded with a date... who's the lucky girl?"

Fareeha winced at the mention of her past lover but she gave Horus a small smile knowing he meant well and spoke,

"It's Dr. Ziegler. She's the lucky girl.. well honestly I'm the lucky one." 

Horus' eyes went wide when Fareeha said who she was going on a date with. 

"Holy shit! THE DOCTOR???? Fareeha you aim your sight high, I see. Haha, well let me not keep you from your date any longer. I'm glad you're seeing someone again. I hope your date goes well. You'll have to tell me all about it when we meet again."

Horus gave Fareeha a hug before excusing himself and making his way down the hall again. Fareeha looked at her watch, 1815. She did a double take and realized she spent quite a while talking to Horus. She walked a little faster to not make Angela wait anymore but then she realized she didn't get a gift for Angela. She did a quick detour and picked some flowers up from the gift shop across the cafeteria. She made it to the room in no time and she realized once she was in front of the door how nervous she was. She raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped. She grabbed her phone and opened the camera and looked at herself to make sure she looked okay after she passed her test she raised her hand up again and knocked on the door louder than she intended. The door opened and Angela spoke, 

"Are you the police?"

Fareeha let out a nervous laugh before speaking,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Fareeha stopped talking as she really looked at Angela. She was wearing a short red dress that showed off her nice long legs and some black heels. Her hair that reached her shoulders was curled. She didn't put that much make up on just enough to make her blue eyes pop. She had a red lipstick on. She smiled and Fareeha was pulled back from her admiration when Angela spoke,

"Are you ready to go?" 

Fareeha gave her a smile and nodded. 

"Oh... I got these for you." 

Fareeha handed Angela the flowers she picked up from the gift shop just moments ago. Angela took the flowers from her and smelled them before speaking,

"Thank you, they're beautiful and they smell lovely. Let me put these up."

Angela left the door open and went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water to put the flowers in since she didn't have a vase for them. She headed back to the front door when she got a chance to admire all the was Fareeha Amari. She was standing tall with a built frame wearing a leather jacket and white long sleeve shirt that clung to her in all the right places but what caught Angela's eyes was Fareeha's eyes. Her eyes were bright against the smokey eye make up she had on. She was so starstruck that she didn't notice Fareeha calling her name.

"Angela.... Angela... are you ready to go?"

Angela's cheeks went hot and she spoke quickly,

"Yes, sorry... I'm ready to go." 

Fareeha extended her arm to Angela who linked her own arm with hers. The two walked to the front of the Helix compound were a black car was waiting for them. Angela led Fareeha to the car when they were close enough to see the driver, Leon, got out and opened the door for them.

"Miss Angela.. Miss Fareeha."

Both women smiled at Leon before getting into the car. Angela gave Leon the address of the restaurant and the car started to move. Classical music filled the air around the two. Both Fareeha and Angela spoke at the same time, 

"You look beautiful tonight.."

They both looked at each other and let out a small laugh. Angela spoke,

"Jinx! But really you look as lovely as ever."

Fareeha felt her face get hot and was sure she was blushing. She gave Angela a smile before speaking,

"You always look beautiful so of course tonight is no exception." 

Angela felt herself get turned on by Fareeha's bluntness. She leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before speaking,

"Thank you. I had to dress my best to try to impress you."

Fareeha felt her face get hotter than it already was she was about to speak when the car started to slow down and Leon rolled down the privacy window to say they had arrived at the restaurant. 

Leon opened the door for them and Fareeha got out first and helped Angela get out the car without exposing herself in the short dress. The two made their way into the restaurant and were seated immediately. The server came to ask them what they wanted to drink.

"What can I get you to drink?"

Angela spoke,

"Can you bring me a bottle of German Riesling please?" 

The server nodded and left the table. 

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. How rude of me.. I didn't even ask you if you even wanted to drink.."

Fareeha spoke up quickly,

"It's fine, I want to drink maybe the nervousness I'm feeling will lessen with a glass or two."

Angela smiled at Fareeha's honesty. The server came back with two glasses, a bucket of ice and the wine Angela asked for. He popped it open and poured some into both glasses before asking what they wanted to eat. They both ordered steaks and the server went to put the order in. Angela broke the silence first,

"How did your physical go?" 

"It went really well. Winston said I preformed the best out of everyone."

"I wouldn't believe anything else. I did decent considering I never work out. Hana and I almost died out there."

Fareeha let out a cute laugh that caught Angela by surprise. 

"We barely survived but I'm glad I did or I wouldn't have been able to see you looking this stunning, Fareeha."

Fareeha felt her heart start beating faster.

"I-I'm glad you survived to or my eyes wouldn't have been able to witness the one of a kind beauty you are." 

Angela felt her body get a bit hot and her heart start racing. She picked up her glass and raised it,

"Let's have a toast.... To having a great date together."

Fareeha raised her glass and clinked with Angela. They both smiled shyly at each other before drinking their wine. The two talked about the physical, about how their days went, about random things while eating their steaks and drinking wine. Before they knew it, it was 2330 and they had finished two bottles of wine. 

"I guess time flies when you're having fun."

Angela gave Fareeha a smile after she spoke. Fareeha smiled at her before standing up and stumbling a bit before getting her balance,

"It's time to go, we closed the place down, once we get back to Helix, I'll walk you to your room." 

Fareeha reached for Angela's hand, Angela grabbed Fareeha's hand to help herself stand. All the wine she drank hit her as soon as she stood and she lost her balance a bit but Fareeha was there to help her stay on her feet. 

"Are you okay?"

Angela nodded at Fareeha's question.

"Yes, it seems like all that wine hit me when I stood up." 

She giggled to herself and Fareeha smiled at her before helping her to the exit. Leon was waiting outside for them. He opened the door for them and waited for them to get in before closing the door and getting into the car. Angela rested her head on Fareeha's shoulder on the drive back to Helix. She inhaled Fareeha's scent, the scent of coconut, a smell she'd become familiar with. She looked up at Fareeha who had her head resting on the window trying to cool herself down. Angela lifted her head up from Fareeha's shoulder and Fareeha felt Angela move but before she could turn to look she felt warm lips press against her neck and a low voice whisper in her ear, "Stay with me tonight." Angela rested her head on Fareeha's shoulder again and held Fareeha's hand the rest of the car ride. Fareeha made sure to hold Angela's hand tightly for reassurance of her feelings since she was so caught of guard by what Angela said. The car came to a stop and the door opened to let them out. The pair got out of the car. Angela spoke, 

"Thank you, Leon. Be careful on your way. Have a good night." 

Leon gave Angela a smiled before answering her,

"Thank you, Miss Angela. Enjoy the rest of your night. Take care of her Miss Fareeha." 

Fareeha nodded at Leon and gave him a small smile. She helped Angela up the front stairs. Angela was clinging to Fareeha's arm not for balance but just because she wanted to stay close to Fareeha. The two made their way inside and headed for Angela's room. 

"This is me." 

Angela giggled at her own words. Fareeha smiled nervously, 

"Yeah it is... Goodnight..." 

Before Fareeha could walk away she felt Angela grab her hand and pull her towards her. Before Fareeha could protest Angela's lips were pressed to hers and the taste of wine filled her mouth again. Fareeha pulled Angela closer to her and kissed her with such passion and eagerness that their bodies started heating up quickly. Fareeha started to kiss and suck on Angela's neck. Angela let out a moan that made the hunger of lust grow inside of Fareeha. Fareeha opened the door and picked Angela up shutting the door behind them. She carried Angela to the couch where she sat down with Angela on her lap. The two start kissing again, tongues mixing together. Angela started kissing Fareeha's neck while sucking on her earlobe. Fareeha grabbed Angela's ass and grabbed her face and started kissing her wildly. Angela pulled herself away and started to unbutton Fareeha's shirt, she was having trouble unbuttoning the shirt so she tore it open sending the buttons flying everywhere. She ran her finger in between Fareeha's breasts down to her belly button admiring her physique. She took the shirt off and unhooked Fareeha's bra, leaving her breasts exposed. She squeezed Fareeha's breasts as she kissed and sucked on her neck. Fareeha let out a moan that made Angela kiss Fareeha roughly. She bit Fareeha's bottom lip roughly making it bleed a little bit. Fareeha unbottoned Angela's dress and took it off her in one motion. Angela wasn't wearing a bra under the dress just black lace panties. Fareeha started sucking on Angela's breast while moving her hands from her thighs to her waist. She picked Angela up and laid her down on the couch. She looked down at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She started kissing Angela's neck making her way down to her stomach and down to her thighs were she started sucking and licking the inside of Angela's thighs. She pressed her tongue against Angela's panties and licked up and down. Angela started moaning and pressing herself onto Fareeha's tongue. Fareeha ripped Angela's panties off and began to eat her out. Angela was pulling on Fareeha's hair pressing her closer to her to make Fareeha's tongue go deeper inside of her. She couldn't control her moaning. Fareeha pulled away and ran her finger down Angela's womanhood before speaking,

"I think you're ready."

Fareeha put two fingers inside of Angela and started sucking on her clit again making Angela moan and dig her nails in her back. Angela felt like her body was on fire and it felt like pure bliss to her. 

"Go faster and harder Fareeha, I want you to make me cum." 

Fareeha did as she was ordered to. She felt Angela's nails dig into her back once more and she felt her tightening around her fingers,

"Fuck.... I'm- I'm about to cum.... keep doing that..." 

Fareeha kept going harder and faster the only thing that filled her ears were Angela's moans and panting. 

"I'm cumming.... I'm cumming..." 

She felt Angela's body shaking as she came. Fareeha looked up at Angela and Angela wasted no time in kissing Fareeha, tasting herself on Fareeha's tongue. Angela got on top of Fareeha and held her face as she kissed her roughly but passionately at the same time. She pushed her down onto the couch and started unbuttoning her pants. She pulled them off after a bit of a struggle that left both of the laughing. She looked at Fareeha's body, admiring how tone she was but how womanly her figure was. Her curves complimented by muscle and scars that decorated her body like medals. Angela kissed every scar that she could see and looked at Fareeha before speaking,

"You are so beautiful.... Who would've known this was under that raptora suit." 

Fareeha started blushing but before she could say anything Angela pressed her lips to her stomach and licked her way down to the middle of her panties before looking up at her. She kept her eyes on Fareeha and with her teeth started taking off her panties. She pulled them off her ankles and started kissing Fareeha from her legs down to her inner thighs before biting her hard enough to leave teeth marks. She kissed her way down to in between Fareeha's legs and licked Fareeha's clit once while looking right at her, she licked her lips before going down on Fareeha and eating her out. Fareeha was trying to keep her moans in but Angela without warning stuck her fingers inside Fareeha that the pleasure became so hard to bare that she let out the sexiest moan Angela had ever heard, it got her wet all over again. Angela looked up at Fareeha and asked,

"Tell me what you want me to do.... I'll do anything."

"Just fuck me... please..." 

Fareeha pleaded with Angela. Angela gave Fareeha a grin before going down on her again. She started to be rougher while fingering her and started flicking her tongue on her clit making her tighten around her fingers. Fareeha's moans were like music to Angela's ears. 

"Don't stop.... keep going... just little bit more and..... please... Angela..." 

The sound of her name coming out of Fareeha's mouth with such delicacy drove Angela insane that she started playing with herself while fingering and eating out Fareeha. 

"I'm gonna cum..... Oh my God.... I'm cumming...." 

Angela felt Fareeha tighten around her fingers and as Fareeha came so did Angela, again. They were both out of breath. Angela laid next to Fareeha while she ran her fingers through Fareeha's hair before giving her a kiss on the forehead. Fareeha was so embarrassed that she couldn't meet Angela's eyes. Angela cupped Fareeha's chin and raised her head so their eyes could meet.

"Don't be embarrassed sweetheart." 

Fareeha looked up at her, cheeks crimson and pulled her down to give her a kiss that was nothing like the kisses they'd been exchanging just moments ago this kiss was sweet and pure. Angela smiled at her and laid her head on Fareeha's chest.

"Let's fall asleep like this."

Angela grabbed a throw blanket that was on her couch and covered the both of them up. Fareeha played with Angela's hair while Angela rubbed Fareeha's stomach. They were both putting each other to sleep.

"Goodnight, Angela."

"Goodnight, Fareeha."

The two fell asleep holding each other and finding a warmth they hadn't felt in a while.


End file.
